Drabbles, Plotbunnies, Whatever You Call Them
by SilverReplay
Summary: I will probably never actually write a long chaptered story for most of these, some I might post as a extended drabble series in this plot idea file. I just need to dump all of these ideas somewhere... If you want to adopt one, it's fine by me, just pm me the story link after you have one written so I can read it.
1. Sea and Sky: Champions of Heaven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea itself, and even then it is full of cliches used by other authors.**

**This story I actually posted on my other account 4KTMRW on Wattpad.**

**~Sea and Sky: Champions of Heaven~**

_**A Percy Jackson Fanfiction**_

_**LukexFem!Percy**_

* * *

**~1~**

"Luke? Where are you?" Perseia Jackson asked, heading turning side to side, trying to find Luke in the tiny cottage. She found him packing his bags, his sea green eyes downcast and tired. "Where are you going?"

"I can't take this anymore, Seia. Mother's gone crazy again. I don't know what's wrong with her. Dad can't protect me forever from her and Sally's in a coma. I just…can't." Luke looked down at the ground as he grabbed a few toiletries before stuffing them in the duffel bag.

"Don't remind me. With mom gone…I can't take Gabe anymore, I try to stay over as much as I can here with you and May, but he's getting worse. The remarks he makes…" Seia shivered.

"What! Where is he! I'm going to castrate him!" Luke yelled, furious at the blatant suggestions of Gabe's behavior.

"Luke! Please… if the authorities find out…I can't lose you. He's out with his poker buddies tonight at a bar. Come back to the house with me tonight to help me pack. Then we can leave. Please, just wait a little more," Seia whispered softly, electric blue eyes shining with tears as she gazes at him. Luke's eyes soften and he nodded, soft blonde hair framing his face handsomely.

"Dad would help watch over us. He loves you like a daughter," Luke comforted Seia, knowing her issues with abandonment. "Even if he can't cure Mom or visit much really, he sends us signs often enough to know that he cares for us, both of us."

"Better than father anyway," Seia mutters angrily, remembering the fact that Sally Jackson, her mother, had her parents killed in a _plane crash_ when she was five, sent to live with her uncle who died due to cancer despite the efforts and sacrifices Sally did to try and take care of him, even giving up her dream and education. She ended up with no diploma, no money, and no career. Her _biological_ father was an asshole, taking what rightfully isn't his and causing her endless suffering. The only good thing, Sally said, was the fact that she got Seia out of the whole scandal. Even if she had to marry that good-for-nothing bastard Gabe Ugliano so protect her from both monsters and gods, especially Hera and Hades. "Sometimes I wish Lord Poseidon was my father."

"I don't," Luke replied, cupping her slightly tan heart-shaped face with his callous hands. "I don't want to be your brother, I want something more." Perseia blushed prettily, knowing that Luke meant it. Even if she was two years older than Luke's 10 years, Luke was a charmer and ever since they met at ages three and five, he's been complimenting her, knowingly or not. Sally and Poseidon often shared looks when they saw what Luke was doing. Seia took a lock of her long ebony hair, slightly wavy, and placed it behind her ear as eh turned around and started making her way out.

"I'm going to the fields to gather flowers for Mom. Meet me at the hospital when you are done," and with that she left. Luke sighed as he zipped up the duffel bag before grabbing the celestial bronze daggers, placing them in their sheaths, and looping the specially-crafted shield-watch around his wrist. He grabbed the magical pen, _Riptide _or_ Anaklusmos_ and placed it in his jeans, making sure it was easily accessible. With a sigh he made his way out also, leaving a note for May Castellan, and with a final look to his childhood home, walked out.

"Hey Mom, how are you doing? I'm fine, well not really. Luke is running away, he can't take it anymore. I can't either. Gabe is getting really forward. I just, I don't want to deal with it anymore. I'm going with him, Mom; I want to and will run away with Luke. Can you understand?" As Perseia confesses her intentions towards her comatose mother, a bouquet of wildflowers was in a vase on her bed stand while Luke leaned against the doorway, duffel bag in hand. "I love you Mom, I just hope you will one day wake." Perseia's electric blue eyes were downcast and dark as she made her way to Luke and hugged him tightly, tears falling down silently. All Luke could do was wrapping his arms around her in return and offer soft reassurances. "Thank you," Perseia whispered before wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her silver cardigan. "Let's go."

Perseia was quick in packing, just the bare essentials, toiletries, and a few changes of clothes, really. She grabbed Aegis and her charm bracelet with the four charms: a bow and arrow, spear, sword, and daggers. It was a gift from Lord Poseidon when he realized that his youngest brother didn't care about her and didn't even know she existed. With one finally look at her room, realizing it is going to be Gabe's "study" once she leaves, Perseia Jackson walked out of her old life and with a hand in Luke's, a new one with perhaps the one she loves?

~Time Skip! Fast Forward 2 Years on the Run~

Luke Castellan: 12 Years old, Son of May Castellan and Lord Poseidon, God of the Seas, the Earthshaker, the Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Eldest Son of Kronos and Rhea, Excluded God of the Olympian Council, Most Powerful of the Gods

Perseia Jackson: 14 Years old, Daughter of Sally Jackson and Lord Zeus, God of the Skies and King of the Gods, Youngest Child of Kronos and Rhea, Ruler of the Heavens

Annabeth Chase: 7 Years Old, Daughter of Susan Chase and Lord Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Medicine, Merchants, Jack of All Trades, Son of Maia and Lord Zeus – Annabeth joined 1 ½ years after Perseia and Luke have been on the run.

Monsters were chasing after them. It was by chance they find a have torn up business card with a cursive font that read _Camp Half-Blood_ and had the address for it. It was by chance they even made it this far. Furies, the Minotaur, hydras, even the Nemean lion was in the midst of all of the monsters that was chasing them. They wouldn't make it in time. The grass was waist-length and was slowing down their movements. It was only the three of them, no satyr to guide them to camp. Perseia could take it anymore. They've been running like animals away from all of the danger. She was tired. She couldn't take it anymore. She saw how Luke always looked bedraggled and beaten up, protecting Annabeth most of the time. Perseia was tired of spending half of her life fighting monsters in hopes of help from her bastard of a father when she knows he doesn't know she even exists and doesn't care.

Perseia's POV

"Luke, take Annabeth and go!" I shouted, vainly trying to hold off the monsters. With a swipe of her sword she decapitated a Hydra before frying the stumps with a lightning bolt so it wouldn't reform with twice the danger.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Seia!" Luke exclaimed, even as he was killing hellhounds like crazy, trying to protect Annabeth who had a broken leg and arm. "You're crazy!"

"My dad is! We won't make it if we all run! I'll stay back and fight them off, give you some time," I said, frying a wave of monsters with an electrocuted air blast. I grabbed Luke by the front of his tattered jacket, smashing my lips on his. Luke paused in shock before reciprocating, subconsciously understanding that this might be the last. "I love you, okay? I fucking love you and want you to live."

"Seia…" Luke whispered, shocked. With tears in his eyes, he nodded. "I love you too, my sky princess."

"I'll always be near, even in only spirit form. I love you, prince of the sea and my heart," I said and with a finally chaste kiss, I used my powers to lift both Luke and Annabeth in the air and sent them halfway up the hill. I turned back to the mob of monsters and started to let loose all of my powers and skill. I always had to hold back, knowing that if I gave all out, I will kill an ally.

"**Δυνάμεις****των ουρανών****, ****τον εαυτό σου****παραχωρήσει****σε μένα****. ****Θα****χρησιμοποιήσει τη δύναμή****σου****για να****προστατεύσει και να υπερασπιστεί****. ****Μοίρες****ελέησον****, ****κατάρα μου****με****αυτήν την ανίερη****ενέργεια για να χρησιμοποιήσει****για το καλό****. ****Χρησιμοποιήστε****την ψυχή μου****ως προστασία.****Χρησιμοποιήστε τις ικανότητές****μου ως****ένα σπαθί****. ****Χρησιμοποιήστε****ουσία μου****για το καλό****των συγγενών****μου****. ****Χρησιμοποιήστε****τα συναισθήματά μου****για να νικήσουμε****όλες τις πιθανότητες****. ****Χρησιμοποιήστε****την καρδιά****μου για να αλλάξετε****τον κόσμο****. ****Χρησιμοποιήστε****μένα****, ****και****μαζί μου****θα είμαι****πρωταθλητής****σου****.**

_(__Dynámeis to̱n ouranó̱n , ton eaf̱tó sou paracho̱rí̱sei se ména . Tha chri̱simopoií̱sei ti̱ dýnamí̱ sou gia na prostatéf̱sei kai na yperaspisteí . Moíres eléi̱son , katára mou me af̱tí̱n ti̱n aníeri̱ enérgeia gia na chri̱simopoií̱sei gia to kaló . Chri̱simopoií̱ste ti̱n psychí̱ mou o̱s prostasía. Chri̱simopoií̱ste tis ikanóti̱tés mou o̱s éna spathí . Chri̱simopoií̱ste ousía mou gia to kaló to̱n syngenó̱n mou . Chri̱simopoií̱ste ta synaisthí̱matá mou gia na nikí̱soume óles tis pithanóti̱tes . Chri̱simopoií̱ste ti̱n kardiá mou gia na alláxete ton kósmo . Chri̱simopoií̱ste ména , kai mazí mou tha eímai pro̱tathli̱tí̱s sou .__)_

[Powers of the heavens, bestow thyself in me. I shall use thy power to protect and defend. Fates have mercy, curse me with this unholy power to use for good. Use my soul as protection. Use my skill as a sword. Use my essence for the good of my kin. Use my emotions to defeat all odds. Use my heart to change the world. Use me, and with me I will be thy champion.]"

I prayed to the night sky. I felt the power coursing through me and unleashed it for all its worth. I saw Luke and smiled, kissing him a last goodbye. I mouthed, "I love you," before I saw a blinding cacophony of shades before fading.

Luke carried Annabeth the rest of the way. He saw campers and a centaur (Chiron?) and a sprinkling of satyrs rousing up and making their way to the borders. He stumbled through, placed Annabeth on the ground, kissing her on the forehead as she gazed up at him with wide eyes, before grabbing _Anaklusmos_ and sprinting back down the hill. He made it back in time to see Seia air kiss him and mouth "I love you" before see glowed like a supernova and all of the monsters disintegrate. In her place was a hybrid Oak and Cherry tree, with budding electric blue blossoms and dark blackish brown acorns.

"Seia!" Luke yelled, falling to his knees as he gazed up at the last remnants of the love of his life. He was feeling bitter. The oak tree was a symbol of Zeus and Hera, believed to be the most powerful of trees by the Ancients and a symbol of fulfillment and conjugal fidelity. It supposedly attracted lightning and had healing properties in its leaves. The Cherry tree, a symbol of new awakenings and rebirth, were associated with clouds. Moreover, it was also used metaphorically to show that life of a person is short. The short-lived nature of cherries and their extreme beauty are often associated with mortality. In addition to that, blooming of cherries is considered a sign of good fortune and is also a symbol of love and affection. Ironic how both represented Seia to a tee, Luke thought. He found a pendant at the base and could only gaze at it sadly. It was Seia's, her favorite to be exact. Silver with hints of gold, it was a swirling spiral wind formation with tiny sapphires to represent the sea and yellow diamonds for the sky. On the back, carved in the spiral, was **Ουρανού και θάλασσας.****Πρίγκιπα και της πριγκίπισσας****. ****Κυβερνήτης του****καρδιά και την ψυχή****μου****. ****Luke****και****Perseia****πάντα.**_(__Ourano__ú __kai__th__á__lassas__. __Pr__í__nkipa__kai__ti__̱__s__prink__í__pissas__ . __Kyvern__í̱__ti__̱__s__tou__kardi__á __kai__ti__̱__n__psych__í̱ __mou__ . __Luke kai Perseia pánta.__) _[Sky and Sea. Prince and Princess. Ruler of my heart and soul. Luke and Perseia forever.] Tears fell down his face silently as he had a bittersweet smile tugging on his lips. He clasped the necklace around his neck as he slowly stood up while the campers and woods folk arrived. They had seen the final stand of Perseia Jackson, Daughter of Zeus and Champion of the Fates. As he turned around, he saw everyone kneeling and looked up, feeling his dad's power. Above he saw a shining trident of glimmering green.

"**Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Luke Castellan, Son of the Sea God."**

**~2~**

"Nico! Come on, just past that tree!" Grover shouted, trying to hurry along a 12-year old Nico di Angelo.

"What's the bull-man chasing us? Why is it chasing us?" Nico yelled, confused and tired.

"I'll explain later. Just come on! Before it kills us!" Grover exclaimed, grabbing Nico's arm and dragging him past the barriers of Camp Half-Blood, just in time too as the Minotaur got rebuffed and a ghostly spectra glowing silvery electric blue appeared out of know where and fried the Minostaur to a crisp, disintegrating into dust. In a flash of light, she was gone again.

"Whoa! What was that? Who was that! How many hit points does that spirit have? That was awesome!" Nico shouted, excited at seeing the big bull-an destroyed with one blast.

"The power and spirit of Perseia Jackson, Daughter of Zeus," a masculine voice said. Nico turned around quickly and saw, leaning against a tree, was a seventeen year old boy with blonde hair similar to that of golden sand and sea green eyes like the ocean, swirling like a tempest. "Name's Luke Castellan, Son of Poseidon, and you are?"

"He's Nico di Angelo, currently undetermined. He has a strong scent though," Grover butted in. He didn't want Nico to accidentally offend the strongest demigod at camp, one especially close to the Daughter of Zeus also.

"Might want to bring him to Chiron and Mr. D first, introduce him to the supervisors of the camp. Send him to Annabeth for introductions after he sees the film. I gotta go." Luke stuffed his hands into his pocket as he disappeared in a spray of fine mist.

"Who was that? How did he disappear like that in mist? Can I do that?" Nico was hyper with excitement. "That was awesome how that guy was one second there, then boom! Gone! What did he mean when he said Son of Poseidon? Like the Sea God? He has like 15000 hit points and special attacks with his trident when in combination with water or the sea!"

"Slow down! Slow down. Let's just get you to Chiron and Mr. D." Grover guided him up the hill towards the big blue house. On the way Nico continued to pose many embarrassing and unanswerable questions while being obnoxiously hyper.

"Who's she with the scar?" In their view, leaning casually against the wooden railing was a tall, leggy blonde, athletic, with tanned skin, like a regular California girl. Her eyes, though, were a stormy grey, analytical and calculating, honed for battle. A thick, ropey scar marred her face though, remnant of a successful, but almost failed quest.

"That's Annabeth Chase; she's been here the longest other than Luke, the demigod you met earlier. Even though she's young, she's experienced." Grover led Nico to a table with a pudgy man and a man in a scruffy tweed jacket in a wheelchair. "Mr. D, this is Nico di Angelo, the demigod I found at Westover."

"Yes, yes. Chiron, send him to the room to watch the orientation film. I have no use for brats like him. Gerald!" The named Mr. D called out, an annoyed tone filtering through.

"Yes, Mr. D?" Grover was nervous, slightly shivering in fear.

"Follow him, make sure he understands. Hand him over to Alexia after. Head over to the council for your license when you are done." Mr. D turned away afterwards, looking back at the game, shouting "Trick! Trick! Royal Marriage," while tallying his points.

"I believe the game goes to me," Chiron calmly stated, placing down his cards as he transformed out of the wheelchair into his centaur form. "Follow me, Nico, was it?"

"Welcome to Cabin 11," Annabeth Chase said, opening the doors and leading into the old cabin whose paint was peeling off to a faded blue and wood splintering out everywhere. The inside looked like a makeshift Red Cross center with a caduceus hanging above the doorway. "Guys? This is Nico di Angelo, he's undetermined." With that, everyone groaned. "You can have that spot right there. We're pretty crowded like always so just make do."

"How long will it take for me to be claimed?" Nico was curious. He didn't really want to live here. All of these people in one cabin? It was chaos. With his innocent question, a loud of bitter laughter filled the air. He grew silent; he didn't realize it was a bad topic to talk about.

"Don't kid around. Things like that rarely happen. Even if you do, you might be a child of a god that doesn't have a cabin here. Like Luke," Annabeth harshly replied. "Follow me; I still have to give you a tour."

Nico stumbled after Annabeth, her strides quick and impatient. He called out to her, "What did you mean earlier? About Luke?" Annabeth tensed and spun around quickly, glaring at him.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Poseidon. Here's been here as long as me and doesn't have a cabin. His father Poseidon doesn't have a seat on the Olympian Council, only Olympian Gods have cabins here. About a quarter of those kids you saw back there were undetermined because gods don't care about us or are too lazy. The other quarter were claimed by minor gods and have to stay with my cabin because they have nowhere else to go. The gods don't care about us, which was why they left. You understand don't you? You have ADHD and dyslexia too, just like the rest of us. One of your parents is a god. Camp Half-Blood is where we go to train our skills. Skills that will help us survive out there in the mortal world. If you are a child of Demeter or Aphrodite you won't have a powerful scent. You can probably last out there for a while and only stay for the summer. So? Who do you think your godly parent is?" Annabeth lectured and explained to Nico in exasperation.

"I-I don't know. My mom died when I was young and have been enrolled I boarding schools ever since. A lawyer takes care of me. Apparently I have a trust set up in my name to take care of me," Nico stuttered out. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Another male godly parent? Gods, how many times to those lustful gods have to knock up some woman and leave them with a child that knows nothing about our world? Gods never change at all," Annabeth ranted, looking up to the sky with thinly concealed hatred.

"Umm… okay. Can we continue the tour? What did the film mean by Capture the Flag?" Nico tried to steer the topic away from godly parentage. Annabeth didn't look exact _nice_ with her scar and her angry expression made it worse.

In the hybrid oak and cherry tree, a girl slumbered away in its core, growing ever so slowly. Her hair grew longer, embracing the body as eyes stayed tightly shut. The constant glow of power ruffled out in waves moving outward, encasing the whole of camp, keeping it safe. She was trying to contact Luke. She felt something _wrong_ in the camp. She could sense it in the woods, the power gathering for a _summoning_. By who, she could not discern and she was blocked by an ancient being with an aftertaste of corruptness. She needed to warn Luke. He would protect the campers. She could only fight against outside forces; she couldn't fight against enemies from within. She was obliged to protect all demigods in her borders; she can't fight against the rules set by the daughters of Anake. There! By the beach, he was just returning back towards the borders. 'Luke!'

'Luke!' He turned around, searching for the voice before he realized he felt not vibrations in the air. His eyes widened as he realized it was Seia and mist-traveled directly to the protection tree. He kneeled down and clenched his necklace, its warmth spreading all throughout his body. 'Luke, something bad is in the woods. A monster, I am sure. Someone is summoning it and I can't protect it. The thief, the thief is still here. The thief is trying something, setting someone up. Watch out for the new camper, he is at the center of this quest. Please, my prince, please.'

'Seia, princess, it is okay. I understand. You always watch out for the camp and it must kill you to not be able to help with internal enemies. It is okay, I will handle it. When will the monster attack?'

'Tomorrow, after the game the attack will commence. Luke! I sensed the power of a titan near the summoning. That's the only way it would breach my protection. A being of power interfered. Please watch out. The lightning thief is here and is trying something. You must stop it.'

'Sure, I always do; anything to keep you safe. Did you find the fleece yet so you can return to the physical world?'

'Almost, by next summer my range will increase the whole of the Atlantic. I think it's in the Sea of Monsters but I am not sure of its exact coordinates. I will give it to you soon. Love you, Luke, my prince of the seas. I can't talk any longer, I have to rest.' Regret lingered in the air as the connection slowly dwindled.

'Love you too, Seia, princess of the skies and my heart.'

'Always a charmer, Luke…' A sense of mirth was in the telepathic voice before the telepathy ended.

Luke smiled bitterly as he stood up, caressing the trunk of the tree as he did so. In its branches was another bracelet, woven from Seia's tangible power and the magic of her tree. He plucked it from its hook and clasped it around his wrist. He always kept every single gift from Seia, no matter how many he had as bracelets and charms covered his forearms. He found a note on a leaf, stenciled carefully with fire.

{Luke~ this bracelet will give you protection in the skies. I spent months working on this so that any lightning blast or otherwise will be stopped in mid-air and reflected back at the caster. I already gave you many gifts to help with your powers. Now I give you some to help with protection against by father. Love~ Seia}

His eyes shined with unshed tears. Trust Seia to think about stopping her bastard of a father from killing him. He was the son of an elder god and a possible child of the prophecy. Her father has been trying to kill him already for the last 5 years with quests almost bi-weekly and at least monthly. He just got back from a quest last week. He knows he is going to have to go on one soon and for some reason he senses he won't be alone this time. He convinced Chiron to have every questing team with one experienced quester so casualties and failures will be kept at a minimum. That's the only reason why Annabeth completed the quest of receiving a golden apple from the garden at Mount Tam. She almost died on the quest from Ladon's posion. It was only luck Red was gifted with a special healing agent from Apollo because she was dating his son who would be _devastated_ if she died on the quest. His eyes became downcast as he realized once again that no one really knew who Perseia Jackson was. Just that she was a demigod who sacrificed herself to save the Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Hermes. Just that she was a girl who now guards the borders of Camp Half-Blood and strengthening the camp's protections. They don't care that her father raped her mother. They don't care that her father never even knew she existed. They don't care that she was a legacy of Tethys. They don't care that she is stuck in limbo forever in the tree until he finds the Golden Fleece. They. Don't. Care. And he wonders why he never rebelled until he gazed back up at the shining colors of the hybrid tree, her tree, and remembers why. He stays for her, for the girl who believes in the gods when they don't deserve it. She is the girl who is the center and soul of his life and the love of his life who was always there for him because she loves him. And he loves her. He would do anything for her, and she for him. They balance each other out, she was calm and collected until she loses her cool, he was calm until something angers him and he channels it all into a calm rage. She was always content with life, urging him on in multiple cases while he never liked the way his life was back then. Now, she's gone, her spirit encased in a wooden vessel until he can save her. And he **will**, he will **not** give up. She is everything to him. Everything good in the world and all of the things he looked forward to. He remembered the first few weeks at camp, when he was so resentful of the gods for not saving her. He remembered the feeling of vengeance coursing through his body. He remembered when she contacted him telepathically and his reaction to having her back. She could only contact him, and his possessive nature was thrilled. She was all his, always. He smiled, mist-traveling away as he silently heard on the wings of the wind a few lyrics from one of her original songs, "My heart, my body, my mind, my soul, love of mine you will always own."

* * *

**I'm probably never going to actually finish this story…**

**~Silver**


	2. Beauty of Red

Disclaimer: None of this is mine! Okay? How many times do I have to repeat this? I won nothing but the plotbunny.

This is also on my Wattpad account **4KTMRW** so if you want to read it there, go ahead.

**~Beauty of Red~**

_**A Death Note Fanfiction**_

_**Light/KiraxOC; One-Sided L/RyuuzakixOC; Light/Kirax**__**Amane **__**Misa**_

* * *

She couldn't handle it anymore. The feeling of worthlessness, of being a toy, of being _used_. She was no stranger to it, she spent 10 years in her personal hell, but she thought it was over now. 5 years of being prepared for it all in that hell hole they call an orphanage and 10 years of servitude. She was _free_ or was _supposed_ to be. A faint smile tugged at her morose lips. Yes, supposed being the key word. She had no illusions now. She was Fate's favorite plaything, an amusement to lighten Fate's day. She's unloved and she knows it. As she pricked her leg again with a needle and squeezing small amounts of blood out, she took the handmade painting brush and dipped it in the blood before she continued writing. It's going to end soon. And so will my life. Only a few more weeks to get everything settled. A few more weeks of playing the girlfriend to a killer with a god-complex who only dates her and pretends to love her because of her eyes. A few more weeks of feeling _loved_ even if she knows it's fake. A few more weeks of knowing that her so-called _boyfriend_ is cheating on her with so many girls and using them just like he is using her. A few more weeks of watching him come, leave a folder filled to the brim with pictures and a single sheaf of notebook paper on top before kissing her chastely on the lips, greeting her, and leaving once again so he can go _play god_. She was tired. Yet, she knew she can't live once what she had put into action succeeds. He was never her first choice to love, but if he can't love her, than no one can. She's betraying him by doing this and will be helping her first choice of love by doing so. To have fallen in love with men on different sides of the war… it doesn't matter. She won't live to see her work come into fruition or the consequences it will set into motion. She doesn't _bloody care_. She's even falling back into her old state of mind, the one at the orphanage she adopted where she didn't care if she lived, just that she would_ stop feeling pain_. Funny how she deteriorated to this, isn't it? To not even care if she lives if only she had helped him. Two loves on opposite sides of the law. One who doesn't even know she exists other than the fact that she supplies him with information and evidence under the name **RED**. Another who only uses her for personal gains in his own cruel interpretation of justice. Maybe it won't be so bad, death. It can't be as bad as living right now, knowing that she is not loved or has never been loved. Knowing that she is the cause of so many deaths because she loves him and knowing that she will be the cause of his incarceration because she loves another.

He could feel something bad was going to happen. It was a prickling sensation on his neck but he brushed it off. No one would ever be able to prove he was behind it all, the cause of all those deaths, the vigilante known to the public as **KIRA**. Now all he had to do was figure out how to make sure Amane Misa would _not_ betray or try to kill him or that irritating Rem also. Love her… weakling of a shinigami to actually _fall in love_ like a _mortal_. He has _never_ and will never fallen in _love_ so he is _not mortal_. He is a _god_. He is _**KIRA**_ and would do anything to make the world fall to its knees with himself as its rightful ruler. And nothing would change that, _nothing._

Humans are so interesting. Hyuk, hyuk. Feel bad for that **RED **girl though. He doesn't even love her and uses her as a tool. Foolish mortals…Think he will give me an apple? He surely loves apples, one of the only reasons he even stays around the ambitious runt. That and the entertainment value of watching him scramble around like crazy trying to deceive everyone. Yes, life was good. Poor girl though…

5.48% sure he is **KIRA**. Everything points to him and the way he acts is certainly misleading, but very suspicious. He's acting, I know it. The way he conveniently has access to a plethora of data not available to many and his intelligence…he is 6.57%, no 12.309% sure he is **KIRA**. All he needs is one clue, one mistake, one slip-up to incriminate him. To prove that he is **KIRA**.

Amane Misa was very happy, very happy indeed. He says he loves her! Wants her! Misa-Misa is very happy. Nothing can ruin her day! Except for that card she found. The red card on _her_ boyfriend's desk that is signed with _love_. Who is that slut trying to _steal_ her man?! He is mine and no one else's! Misa-Misa is very mad at this **RED** girl who dares to say she _loves_ him. She doesn't know him like Misa-Misa does. She doesn't know that he is **KIRA**. She can't help him with his plans. She doesn't care about him! She only likes him because he is _the best_. Misa-Misa likes him because he is all of that and more. He killed him for her, avenged fir her when Misa-Misa was almost sure he would get off. Misa-Misa would do anything to help him. _Anything…_

He walked to that quaint little bakery owned by that nice young lady. Her confections are so delicious and **L** likes them very much, adores them so. She always seems so sad though and he wants to find out why. He is sure though, that he shouldn't be prying into her private life and leaves it be. He can't help wondering, though about her obsession with the color red of all such things. The bakery was decorated in shades of red and complemented with colors that together would look weird and awful, but the way she had it, looked quite pretty. Even the writing in the place was a rusty red color. It was weird though how it was often in sheet-protectors as if it would just peel off or something. Even the business cars she had, the writing flakes off if scraped hard enough! And they are all handwritten! Who has the time to do such a thing? He won't pry though. He remembered the last time he pried into something he was curious about and mentioned what he saw to **L**, that poor girl…

* * *

It was done. All of the preparations completed. And just in time too. She gazed at the thick stack of files on her desk from _him_. She had enough. Enough of being used and treated as nothing more than a tool by _him_. Well, she thought, after today he won't have anything to say about it. Weeks and months were spent devoted to achieving this one single conclusion. She cannot mess up. _He _cannot be stopped fast enough before irreparable damage to the world has been unleashed. Even now, as she speaks, she knows he is playing god out there with his pet shinigami and black book of death. She felt like backing out, like there must be some other way to end this. She knew though that there wasn't. Any other way would be found out by _him _and she couldn't risk it. Even at the cost of her life, she would do it, if only so _he _can be stopped. There was no backing out now. She took a deep breath before grabbing her salvation and with one smooth stroke, carved her nickname on her wrists. **R…**she was shuddering**…E…**her vision was slowly flashing**…D…**she took the knife with her shaking left hand before continuing with her final words**…S…**she always truly felt it**…O…**the feeling of regret and questioning**…R…**knowing that what she wasn't doing is wrong and isn't right**…R…**that just because _he_ wanted her to do so didn't mean she had to**…Y…**despite her actions, she truly felt _**sorry**_. With those last thoughts in mind, her consciousness faded and the last of her energy was spent setting the knife down carefully and smiling softly as she blacked out.

Mr. Whammy, sir? Yes, this is Mr. Richards from Santa Chalice Law Firm in America? I am here to inform you that my client has listed a Mr. L Lawliet as the main benefactor in her will. Yes, only the name L Lawliet was listed in the will, nothing else. My client has written set instructions to contact Mr. Lawliet through you. Yes, it is of most important urgency to arrive as soon as possible and to locate to the law firm to read the will. Mr. Lawliet is the only benefactor also. Who is she? My client said that if you or Mr. Lawliet asked me that question than I was supposed to say, "Red tempest, fallen tenshi, L for life and liberty." Yes, that was word for word what she wrote. Yes, I understand sir. I see, so tomorrow at the soonest and Thursday at the latest? Yes, thank you sir. Yes, have a good day.

Watari? A will you say? The code, what was it? "Red tempest, fallen tenshi, L for life and liberty?" Only one person ever spoke that code to me before in secrecy. **RED** is dead. We are leaving now. The only reason she could have died was if she chose to. She is too tenacious and impertinent to actually die unless she had no other choice. **KIRA** never knew she was helping me. He couldn't because **RED** never told be her true name and I left no indication of our alliance. **RED…**

He frowned. The scums of the earth haven't keeled over from heart attacks yet. What is taking her so long? He thought quietly as he gazed at the television screen that was turned onto the news channel. He had seen neither hide nor hair of any **KIRA** killings at all. Why? The only reason she would not have done so already was if she was… no, she wouldn't would she? Wasn't today the day he was supposed to…_kuso_! He forgot that he promised a date today with _her_ in return for everything she has done for him so far. _Kuso_… she won't listen to any reasoning right now. The last time he forgot… she ignored him for a week, postponing any of the more severe killings for some time. He would have to wait, this set things back by a _lot_. Damn it…

Misa Misa feels happy now. Misa doesn't know why. Misa Misa just knows that **KIRA** is hers now. Rem told Misa that the **RED** girl is gone now. Misa Misa is very, _very_ happy! Misa Misa is going to go to her boyfriend right now!

He paused as he stares up at the sky. He could feel it in the very air, something was wrong. He then heard a soft ringing noise and answered his phone to the sound of a solicitor's voice ringing through the mike Yes, it is I. L Lawliet? What did you just say? How did you know to contact me? I see…who is she? "Red tempest, fallen tenshi, L for life and liberty?" I will contact you as soon as I contact my charge. Yes. Have a good day. He hung up as he quickly dialed **L**, this was important. He had only heard or seen part of the phrase before and it was always the beginning, the "red tempest, fallen tenshi" phrase. The only time he ever heard or seen it was when **L** cracked part of a case wide open. To hear it now, when the case he is on is against **KIRA** spells trouble.

The shop was closed as customers from all over town paused in shock at the sight. **D.E.'s R. BAKERY** has never been closed before, _never_. Even the owner herself said that the only reason the shop would not open was if…Oh dear Kami-sama, please no. She can't, that poor sweet girl…

_This is the last will and testament of Yukinari Akemi…_

* * *

_So my OC Akemi… she suicided! ;) She's basically the catalyst for the major overhaul DN is getting. Don't expect me to finish this~ I never actually do_

_~Silver_


	3. Scarlet Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :P

**~Scarlet Moon~**

**_An Avengers Fanfiction_**

* * *

Of course no one cared. He was _Tony. Fucking. Stark._, the eccentric playboy billionaire who has a shitload of deaths to his name. And now, staring up at the inky black sky littered with gray clouds, all he could see were stars, shining brilliantly in shades of luminescent colors. But what stuck with him the most, was the moon.

"You okay, Stark?" Barton questioned after a mission gone crazy. It was nice of him to pretend to care, Tony conceded, but analyzing his eyes confirmed that it was all a show, a false sense of companionship and acceptance to play up to his 'need for acknowledgement' and 'narcissism' since he is obviously insecure due to his asshole bastard for a father and his irresponsible and immature behavior (see Palladium Incident/Stark Expo). Well, he's sorry, but since he was _letting himself die_ he figured that no one would care. Of course, Tony Stark is only useful in weaponry manufacturing for SHIELD so when all of his carefully laid plans went awry due to Rhodey handing over the Mark II to the military, he had to stop Vanko, Hammer, and his idiotic drones. Puh-lease, as if he, a genius, cannot figure out immediately that there is no _known_ element to replace Palladium. He knew he had to synthesize a new one, but he didn't fucking care. He was tired of this shit.

"Fine, Katniss. Go check Natashalie," Tony replied, tapping away on his StarkPhone. It was a simple assignment to infiltrate the base and set up on a fire, taking away all unnecessary evidence. Romanova had be _required_ to _act nice_ to the men guarding the base, only to find out that the both of them were batting for the other team. It was so obvious; he wondered why she didn't see it. If a spy of her caliber is lacking, what is to say the other SHIELD agents aren't ten times as worse. Heh, and they call him oblivious to any emotion not involving pride, anger, and lust. Fools.

* * *

So~ This is super uber cliché, but I had to get this out of my head before it turned by brain to mush…

~Silver


	4. Midori no Umi

Disclaimer: I own nothing~ One Piece and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, etc., etc., etc.

**So, HP is reincarnated into the body of a child abandoned on an island somewhere in the Grand Line. Because he is/was the Master of Death, his powers transferred over, his memories blended together into a jumbled mess and began to bleed over into his dreams. So he is basically a psychotic child with ethereally powers that are majorly overpowered when in the One Piece world.**

**~Midori no Umi~**

_**A Harry PotterxOne Piece Crossover**_

_**Father!Kuzan/Son!Harry(Midori)**_

* * *

Kuzan sighed, dark eyes lazily scanning the surroundings around him. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he strolled through a worn down beaten path through the jungle. Apparently there had been a disturbance on the island for the last year or so. Any marines or workers that came here to mine or forage ending up coming back extremely traumatized. He blinked, staring down at bright emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking in the long ebony hair, pale ivory skin, and the thin overly large black shirt being used as a dress.

"Midori desu~" the little child said. "Chichi?" the child asked him, before he/she glomped him. Kuzan stumbled back before the child said, "Daijoubu desu?"

"Aa, I'm fine, Midori-chan," Kuzan said, before setting the little child on his/her feet. "Are you here alone?"

"Ara? Midori no alone, desu! Midori friends here desu! Neko-chan, Tora-kun, Same-tachi, Shi-kun, Tori-tachi~" Midori continued to list the names of all of his/her friends. Kuzan noticed that all of them were the names of animals.

"Aa, are you here without parents, I mean," Kuzan interrupted the exceedingly long list of names.

"Midori have no tou-chan or kaa-chan. Can mister be new chichi?" Midori asked, emerald eyes gleaming bright and big. ~Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom~

Kuzan sighed. It was no use trying to fight against those eyes. "Sure, Mirdori-chan, I'll be your new chichi."

"Sugoi desu!" Midori once again glomped him, tackling him down onto the ground as Midori hugged him tightly around the neck. "Chichi! Midori have chichi now desu! Midori so happy desu!"


	5. Tsuki no Hikari

**Hey guys~ Silver here. Sorry about that long and I mean **_**long**_** hiatus with no forewarning. I just totally lost inspiration for New Revelations and Blissful Life, NOT. Yeah, I probably will just leave them there until my muse comes back and allows me to continue them. I most likely will revise them from scratch though, it's been a few years and rereading them, they suck. It's like I'm just summarizing them and using the most popular clichés and changing the story to make it all sound okay. Analyzing the two stories, I hate them or dislike them severely. Sorry for all of those who actually ****liked**** the stories and faithfully waited for me to update.**

**{New Edition! 12/6/13 Yea… this isn't going to become a story like I originally planned. I'm just going to dump it with the rest of the drabbles I wrote because I know I won't be able to finish it.}**

Summary: It's been years since she taught anyone. Immortal and wandering the Elemental Continent, Tsuki Shin has been coerced (read _guilt-tripped_) into mentoring a genin team from Konohagakure no Sato. Every single one of her students was infamous and was viewed upon as legends, her most famous being that of the Sage of Six Paths (Ridoku Sennin). Now, she stands in front of the 12 genin gakis that have the most "potential" of making it far. The fact that she has even interfered shifts the whole world on its axis and for fate to untangle as there is no definite future once Tsuki is involved.

Pairings:

Naruto Uzumaki/Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga/Shikamaru Nara

Sasuke Uchiha/Sabaku no Temari

Tenten Higurashi/Sabaku no Gaara

Any other characters are fair game for pairings.

Warning: Vulgar language, Yaoi, violence, Sakura!Bashing, Minor Ino!Bashing, Major Fangirl!Bashing, AU, Slight Crossovers, Master of Death!FemHarry cliché, etc.

_Disclaimer:_

_Silver- Is anyone going to say it? Anyone?_

_Tsuki- Nope, you're on your own, gaki. No one in this damn universe has any common sense to listen to you._

_Silver- … (killing intent radiates throughout the area; everyone shivers)_

_In Unison: SilverReplay has no claim over any of the contents in this fanfiction. Any ideas or plots belong to whoever originally thought them up unless they are the crazy plot bunnies that rampage through her head. SilverReplay apologizes for any plagiarized ideas from other fanfiction authors and has no ill intent towards them and their hard work._

_Silver- Nice save…_

**~Tsuki no Hikari~**

* * *

Tsuki sat relaxed on the armchair, an aura of danger and mystery lingering around her as she appraised the genin choices she has in front of her. The final genin exams were conducted yesterday and now the teams were going to be rearranged to fit her tastes since little Saru gave her 'permission,' not like she needed any anyway.

Let's see, powerful jinchuuriki, useless fangirl, power-hungry avenger, belittled heiress, loudmouth loser, silent bug-user, weapons-crazy chick, green-spandex lunatic, enslaved cursed prodigy, lazy genius, human-meat tank, and fangirl heiress (a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka) … who has the most potential? Hmm…

"Listen up gakis! Name's Tsuki but anyone who calls me with informality will end up like a porcupine of sharp and pointy objects, burned and soggy wet with wind chakra powered slashes littering their bodies before I drop you head first from a vantage point up in the clouds to see you splatter on the ground at an inhumane rate from a several thousand feet drop so shut your whiny, self-obsessed traps and pay attention. I don't care if everyone hates you, you love someone and want to marry them, you don't like work, hate everyone around you, are condemned with a seal controlling your life, or want to kill someone. For the next week you are going to go through a series of trials to see who I am going to take as students."

Tsuki glared at them with a death promise in her emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare not give it your all or my threat before about disrespect will seem like nothing. Don't whine or run home crying to that idiotic civilian council to try and make me change my mind because they have no power over me. I am my only master and will not take and slack thrown at me lightly. I will only mentor three of you who will become the best team Konoha has to offer and only three. If you want my help when you did not make the cut, you must prove it to me. And right now? I'm not impressed. You are all a bunch of disillusioned brats with no understanding of life and death or reality itself."

"What! Listen here Tsuki-san; Sasuke-kun is mine so if you must mentor him and me! He needs the power, he deserves it because he is cool, and hot, and sexy, and mmm…" the banshee screech resonated throughout the room as the pink-haired fangirl daydreamed on her darling Uchiha. With a snap of her fingers an orb of electricity-laced water plopped onto the fangirl's head, snapping her out of her daydream and with another snap, she was silenced before her banshee voice could be heard. Haruno's body wracked itself in pain as the static electricity shuddered through her body and the water soaked her to the bone with her qipao dress in shambles and her hair ruined.

"I'll let you off with a warning pinkie, I. Do. Not. Care. Next time, I won't hold back, but if I do it now before you sign the waivers for the tor-trials then it will cause a shitload of paperwork that I have to fill out. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off."

Shivers ran through every single body in the room as even the Jounin, ANBU, and Hokage were scared and terrified at the idea of Tsuki snapping.

(Not with her fingers you dunces! Her mentality snapping! I.E. Going batshit crazy on all of their asses?)

With her long pitch black, as dark as the night sky at midnight, hair braided and tied up in a bunch of intricate and crazy knots and twists until everything only reaches the middle of her back and her sharp, luminescent emerald eyes that sees everything, a lean and slim figure draped in an ancient tunic toga from Greco-Roman time period millennia's ago stood before them, power radiating off the frame of the Master of Death, immortal and reincarnated a shitload of times so that a fountain of knowledge was at her fingertips. Her snapping was something they _definitely_ did not want to happen. One time when Arashi Uzumaki (the Ridoku Sennin) pissed her off for some insane reason, she created the Juubi no Ookami

(Gin-kun! Yep, Silver-kun … not really original at all)

Yep, the chakra beast of mass destruction and it was only with her consent that it got separated into nine little kawaii pets.

(Yeah … Tsuki isn't all sane really, but who really would after living for hundreds of millennia?)

{BACK TO THE STORY PEOPLE!}

"Hyuuga-kun, get up here and take off that hi-ate so I can see that horrible excuse for a seal," Tsuki demanded as out of nowhere a calligraphy brush dripping with clear ink appeared in her hand and a cot blinked into existence in front of her seat.

Not wanting to get into trouble and with a small spark of hope for freedom from his cage, Neji strides forward and lies down on the cot, replying with a soft "Hai, Tsuki-san." With expertise from years of experience, the brush swished and swirled, drawing lines and spirals to erase, extract, and contain the chakra activation energy embedded in the seal that with a certain amount of chakra and special precision would activate without haste. Then, with a final dotted comma mark, the brush disappears and a careful stream of nature chakra is channeled into the counter seal, breaking the caged bird seal and having the grey chakra-laced ink flow down Neji's face onto a scroll conveniently there.

"Done! Now stop all that fate and destiny nonsense or I might not choose you to be on my team," the last sentence was whispered onto Neji's ear as Tsuki banished the scroll into a pocket dimension before smiling at Neji, not a fake smile, but a soft one that barely turns up the corners of her lips.

* * *

**And … cut! Yeah, really short chapter. Only 1k total with the rest being the author's notes.**

**Sorry if it is so short… but my muse is running out right now. I have a general idea of what I want to happen so I might update soon. I still have school though so don't have high hopes of quick updates. It will be very sporadic and most likely only 1k or so words. I don't check my email often for reviews, but when I do, it fills me up with joy that people actually enjoy my work. **** So please review? Even if I won't continue this story (most likely scenario), you can continue it on for me through adoption! I would really like that.**

**Oh … almost forgot, I have some plot ideas for various fanfics but have no time to actually flesh them out because if I do, I will most likely either A) abandon it or B) rarely update it. So if you want to use the idea, go right ahead. I don't care and you don't have to PM me or send me a review asking for permission. I would like it however if I receive a PM from you if you choose to write out the plot bunny so I can read it sooner or later.**

**Plot Bunny #1: File A1**

**Naruto 'Verse: Pairing- Your Choice**

**Summary: Naruto never really liked pranks. To him, it was only a distraction from the fact that he doesn't understand why people act so weirdly. He doesn't understand why people act a certain way, but through the years, he acts too. He pretends to express feelings so he would fit in. He saw someone prank others before and thought it was normal. Not knowing what to do, Naruto copies other's actions around him, molding his personality to fit them. Now as a genin, watch as his personality shifts back and forth, bring changes to the shinobi world.**

**So basically, Naruto is kind of like Sai in that he has no emotions really, but he actually pretends realistically so no one really knows. Building up on that idea follow the canon timeline but write it with the idea that Naruto is a copycat who copies the actions and personalities of others. Imagine, a Zabuza-like Naruto or a Haku-like Naruto, maybe a Kakashi-like Naruto? It would be cool reading it.**

**Plot Bunny #2: File A2**

**Naruto 'Verse: Pairing- Your Choice**

**Summary: Ino really hates it when people underestimate her. Once she becomes genin and becomes kunoichi of the year with Sasuke and Naruto on her team, she grows up. The Bell Test really opened her eyes to the shinobi life. Training seriously now, she helps Naruto catch up and bring Sasuke back to earth in terms of his arrogance as Team 7 becomes the legends it truly was meant to be when Sakura was originally selected to be on the team in canon, but was postponed until after Team 7 became apprenticed to the Sannins. Changing the course of fate and destiny, Ino makes her way through the world. Team 7-centric! Kakashi is still the sensei of Team 7 along with the other teachers. Sakura is on Team 10, replacing Ino. I don't really care about the bashing in the fanfic, just don't overdo it. Naruto will be the fuuinjutsu/ninjutsu/kenjutsu/taijutsu/senjutsu fighter while Sasuke will be the taijutsu/ninjutsu/genjutsu/kenjutsu fighter. Ino will be the taijutsu/kenjutsu/genjutsu/iryo ninjutsu fighter. Team 7 is expected to be the First Response Team, able to take on any mission at all times. Including the Wave arc and Chunin Exam Arc is recommended. Including any other arcs are at your discretion.**

_**Silver Replay**_

_**9/26/13 {12/6/13}**_


	6. Midori no Umi 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Nuff said.

Continuation of Midori no Umi, Chapter/Drabble 2

**~Midori no Umi~**

***2***

* * *

"Ara? What are you doing here desu?" A slim figure asked, dark raven hair piled neatly into a bun held up with a strange wooden stick on top of the lithe figure's head. Emerald eyes silently asked the question, _"What do you want? Why do you need help?"_

A tanned freckled face looked up in surprise, brown eyes glancing up from the worn yellowed map of the Grand Line. "Oh, are you a native? Great! I am looking for this man," he pointed towards a snapshot of a black bearded man who reminded Midori of a disgruntled off-kilter piggish rat.

"Yami-teme?" Midori said, head tilting cutely to the side as a small pout made its way onto his lips. "Why are you looking for Yami-teme, Mera-kun desu?" [Midori/Harry refers to everyone who ate a devil fruit with their devil fruit name]

"Mera-kun? Yami-teme?" Ace muttered, confused at the names the pretty native said. "I'm looking for Blackbeard, he killed a nakama, do you know where he is, miss?"

"Un, but Midori-chan not sure where desu. Yami-teme somewhere over here, but Mera-kun have to go over here where Gomu-kun is desu. Midori-chan can take Mera-kun there desu. Midori-chan just have to tell chichi where Midori-chan going desu," Midori wandered off, plucked a lily from out of nowhere, and clasped his hands around it. Emerald eyes glowed a shade identical to that of the Avada Kedavra before it closed; a soft acid green light mixed with black escaped the closed hands. When Midori opened his hands, the lily was gone. "Midori-chan done desu! Let's go Mera-kun!" Midori dragged Ace with him away from the waters and towards a small weather beaten path. Ace watched as trees and bushes passed him by, the sounds of animals echoing everywhere along with the rushing sound of water and the rustling of leaves.

"Where are you dragging me, Midori-chan?" Ace figured the girl's name (because the beauty must be female, with the feminine looks, way of speaking, personality, optimistic and slightly psychotic attitude…) after she kept referring to herself in third person.

"To the Mare, silly!" Midori-chan giggled before the forest cleared away to reveal a hidden bay, personal docks, and a series of boats and ships. [Mare as in the Sea (Italian)] Dragging Ace onto one of the smaller speedy ships [I have no knowledge on ships, so just picture a fast boat made for quick travel], Midori said, "Now onwards to Akagami-san!"

"Akagami-san?" Ace asked, confused brown eyes looking at the psychotic girl hanging from the mast in a long sleeved white shirt and loose black pants.

"Un! Akagami-san and Taka no me-san! Akagami-san like otou-san to Gomu-kun desu! And Taka no me-san friends with Akagami-san desu! Midori-chan and Mera-kun go talk to Akagami-san and Taka no me-san desu!" Midori chirped happily as the ship began to leave the dock, a strong gust of wind propelling the ship further out of the bay. Midori's green eyes glowed the deadly acid green again as he used his powers.

"Aa…" Ace said, before he shook his head, he didn't feel like trying to understand the nonsense coming out of the girl's mouth. All he understood was that she was leading him to Red-haired Shanks and Hawkeye because Red-haired Shanks was like a father to Luffy? He was confused. "Miss-"

"Nuh-uh! No miss! Midori-chan no onna desu!" Midori exclaimed, jumping down from his perch in the nest.

"Ehh?" Ace yelled. The pretty girl was a guy! What the- "But you act so much like a girl! Itai!" Ace said as he felt something heavy and hard bonk off his head. He looked up to see a wooden spoon in the girl-no guy's hand.

"Midori-chan no onna desu! Midori-chan no onna baka Mera-kun!" He said, repeatedly hitting Ace's head with the wooden spoon even as Ace covered his head with his arms.

"Gomen, Midori-chan! Go-" Ace suddenly fell asleep, his narcolepsy sinking in right then and there. He saw curious emerald eyes look into his before he succumbed to the dark realm of sleep.

* * *

**Yea… Don't expect the ~Midori no Umi~ series to be in order, I just right what my Muse is telling me to.**

**~Silver**


	7. Mage of Tennis

Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing.

**~Mage of Tennis~**

_**A Harry PotterxPrince of Tennis Fanfiction**_

_**This isn't going to be a drabble, but a random list of ideas and a rough timeline/plot for the story which I had stuck in my head for some time but never felt like writing.**_

* * *

NO MAGIC

AU Hogwarts (School for the Intellectual and Prodigious) Schooling [1st year – 5 Year Old ~ 7th Year – 11 Year Old]

Quidditch = Tennis

HP is known as the son of the tennis prodigy James Potter of the Marauders and the leading doctor Lily Potter. Both died due to errant fans of LV (Death Eaters) attacking home and killing them because James and Lily almost beat LV three times.

* * *

HP Adventures:

1[Philosopher's Stone ~ Team Tournament, Golden Trio Victors]

2[Chamber of Secrets ~ Mystery Saga]

3[Prisoner of Azkaban ~ Suspicions on Dursley Abuse, Investigation, Trial for Sirius Black, and Capture of Pettigrew (Damn Rat who gave location of home to vengeful fans, made off with money and hid away after he got paid off…]

-Harry Moves in with RL and SB-

4[Goblet of Fire ~ Tennis Tournament, Winner faces off Lord Voldemort, leading 'Dark' Duelist]

5[Order of the Phoenix ~ HP invited to major tournament, ministry tries to stack event so HP won't win, believes HP does not deserve invitation, match against LV at end of year makes them look like fools]

6[Half-Blood Prince ~ Select Training with SS and AD, DE Invasion Tournament]

7[Deathly Hallows ~ Horcrux Tournament, HP wins & gains title as the Mage of Tennis, the Master of Death (Because he defeated the Flight of Death)]

* * *

~Now~ Gang separates and travels to different schools for Gakuen

HP transfers to Rikkaidai [Because he dislikes the fame in UK and decides to travel to a different country to avoid it. RL and NT marry, have Teddy and HP still named godfather. SB didn't die, exactly, but the Black Grim is unable to play tennis professionally anymore, especially after BL destroyed the nerve endings in his dominant right arm. Coaches students now, moving to Japan with HP as pseudo-guardian, but HP is emancipated anyways because JP and LE create will that states if he reaches a national level and is certified as such, he can inherit Potter Lordship, Heir to Black too]

HG & RW stay in UK, HG goes to Eton with RW

* * *

Titles:

HP = Mage of Tennis, Master of Death, Savior of the UK [Wizard Player, capable of implementing styles of others to create a type of instinct and skill tennis that uses the other person's style against them while being unorthodox with insane luck and fast reflexes, a 'seeker' in terms of reaction, can reach self-actualization since the end of PS, but needed training to unleash it, can do it immediately at end of DH]

HG = Academic Sorceress [Because she always seems to know everything and can find anything in a library like magic; promising student aiming to become minister; Analytical Player]

RW = Lion of Red [Fierce Strategist, national level chess champion, Strategic Player]

LV = Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord [For his brutal style in Tennis and his signature Avada Kedavra Curse (Unbeatable Serve with no chance of return; HP broke it and was able to return it in DH)]

BL = Psycho Witch [Best known for the Cruciatus Curse (Playing Style that aims for the vital points of the body to cause immense pain)]

LM = Snake Lord [Best known for the Imperious Curse (Playing Style that manipulates one's mind and body language to make the other player a puppet, guaranteeing an easy win as the other play unconsciously worsens in ability and hits easy returns and serves towards LM)]

Marauders ~

JP = Prongs of the Wild, Lord of the Lion

SB = Padfoot of the Forest, Black Grim

RL = Werewolf of the Moon, Gentle Moony

PP = Rat of the Plains, Shifty Wormtail

LE = Tiger-Lily, Lioness of the Sun

SS = Half-Blood Prince, Shadow of the Light

AD = Light Lord, Sage of the Light

GG (Gellert Grindelwald) = Dark Wizard, Lord of Darkness

DM = Snake Prince

CD = Noble Seeker

LL = Seer of the Moon

NL = Lion of Green

FL (Frank Longbottom) = Auror of Strength

AL (Alice Longbottom) = Witch of the Stars

NT = Metamorphmagus Nymph (Trickster Shapeshifter Style)

MM (Minevra McGonagall) = Mistress of Transfiguration (Makes You believe things are real when they aren't through using one's senses and skills)

NF (Nicholas Flamel) = Eternal Alchemist [Hosts PS Tournament]

_So basically Magic is replaced with Tennis and the Self-Actualization is like Merlin-level skills. So only LV, HP, and AD ever achieved it after the Merlin of Tennis died. LV, at the end of DH, retires (he's like 60 or so!) while AD has been retired from the Tennis scene for a while. The UK tennis scene has a 'ministry' specifically for Tennis. _

HP Description:

Short/Petite: 4'6" [Malnutrition]

Eyes: Emerald (Shifting with Mood)

Hair: Ebony

Lightning bolt Scar inflicted by gang DE (worships LV and were the ones who killed JP/LE. PP sold them out and joined the DE. Most were arrested or in hiding after event. FL/AL gravely injured and in coma because of them.)

* * *

_**If you want to adopt this plot idea, please PM me so I can read it! I really like this idea; I just know I won't be able to flesh it out properly. If you do choose to write this story, I originally planned to have it be Yukimura Seiichi/Harry Potter, but you don't have to if you don't want. I just really like that pairing even though there hasn't been a HPxPoT story with solely that ship yet (The only one I saw was a OT^/Ryoga/HP story by Eirenei). :( Try not to make it Sakuno/Ryoma, I just don't like the fangirl x idol pairing, but if you try to evolve Sakuno and not make her be overly obsessive for Ryoma, I can agree to it. So if you really do want to adopt this story, PM me! I can't wait to read it if you do.**_

_**Peace~**_

_**SilverReplay**_


	8. Trying One More Time

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

_Sorry for this really random drabble. It got into my head and I've been reading some very depressing and innovative stories recently… It doesn't help at all._

_**~Trying One More Time~**_

_**A Harry PotterxNaruto Fanfiction**_

* * *

"Come on, just one more time, you have to at least try!" she urged, desperately shaking the thin frail shoulder of a small figure. Glassy green eyes stared back at her as they slowly blinked, moisture collecting in the long dead green.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry murmured, his hoarse voice making the female cringe inwardly. This was not the savior she grew up looking up to; this was a broken man, out of his time.

"No, uncle" _more like great-great-however many times great-uncle_ "Hermione is my ancestor. My name is Chiyoko Koken, remember?" Chiyoko said in vain.

"Oh, Chiyoko? Is it that time already? You look so much like my dear Hermione, the same hair, but you have Ron's eyes, they look so much like his," Harry rambled, eyes gazing off into space. Chiyoko let out a soft sigh. She didn't understand why he had to suffer like this. This was no hero; this was a suffering survivor of the olden ages. She looked nothing like the famed Hermione Weasley _nee _Granger or Ron Weasley. Her eyes were a pale brown and she had short black hair cut into a bob-cut. She had heard the legend, the one spoken and passed down from generation to generation by her family. A tale riddled with so-called magic and technology beyond their wildest dreams.

_He is a man who had done so much, the gods had blessed his body and mind with eternal longevity, youth, and immortality. He is a god amongst men, and he shall remain ever such._

Looking in front of her now, the long limp black hair pooling around on the stark white futon, the glazed dead eyes staring at a past long gone, the thin bony figure engulfed in a simple white yukata, she just wondered why the gods cursed him to be like this. Because this has been going on since before the shinboi era even began, her clan tasked with the protection and care of the immortal. First because of self-appointment and a sibling bond between the golden trio, and now because when the world was remade, Harry was encased in a block of crystal until one of the clan found his body, for only they could apparently find it since no one else outside of the clan can even see it. The gods had tasked them with this job, and it has been going on for generations. Her name couldn't even be more symbolic. _**Thousand Generation Child**_ _well isn't that the truth?_ Chiyoko thought bitterly as she took a pair of scissors and silently began to cut away at the strands of dull coal hair. She knew it was fruitless anyway; it always grew back the next day, longer than it was before. Once the hair exceeded a specified length- _she never really found out-_ it would receded back to shoulder-length and then the cycle would start over again. Chiyoko began her daily routine in the care of the fabled Harry Potter, not knowing that the next day, the village would be on the verge of destruction.

* * *

"Hey guys, we have a survivor over here!" One of the dark-haired shinobi with a dark blue headband with a spiral leaf etched upon it shouted. Two others rushed forward to help him dig through the rubble.

"Is it time, Luna? The wrackspurts have overtaken the moon again," the figure mumbled despite being pinned underneath all of the rocks of the destroyed clan estate. Everyone in the Koken clan had perished, fighting for what they believed in with the rest of the Uzushigakure shinobi. The Konoha shinobis, when they finally unearthed the body, could only stare in shock at the emaciated form of the _child?-teen?_ speaking in an ancient language that no one but those in ANBU uses.

(See **This Time as a Namikaze** by **TwiceMarked** for the backstory on the Uzumaki clan and for what happened. /s/6978836/12/)

[Harry was unable to be found by anyone other than a Koken clan member as long as someone of that clan remained alive. The fall of Uzushiogakure left no survivors from that clan; the protection given by the guardian clan fell as of a result.]

* * *

**Do any of you dear readers of mine want to adopt this story? :D Please?~**

**Plot Rundown: **

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.**_

**My Thoughts: Simple Logic, Voldemort can only be killed by Harry and vice-versa. Harry killed Voldemort, he can live now! Yay! But then Harry is also the Master of Death, so he is now an avatar for the entity of Death, so he can't die because no one else has ever defeated him in the sense that **_**no one else sacrificed/martyred their lives as resolutely as he did**_** to ever take over his role as the "Master of Death" since only he ever "conquered" death. So he continues to "live" and has slowly gone insane due to loneliness, traumatic stress, and the powers that flood is emaciated body because he cannot bring himself to train his body, mind, or magic like he used to after the rest of the original generation died. So his magic (I figured it is tainted due to the Basilisk Venom constantly fighting with the Phoenix Tears] is using up all of the nutrients in his body to release insane amounts of chakra/energy into the environment around him. That's why Uzushiogakure is prosperous and known as the most powerful sage chakra nexus point; he has been guarded there for eons by the Koken clan and housed there during the world's reformation. He does this because he wants to die, he figures magic exhaustion/chakra exhaustion would eventually kill him since no other ways could, so he has no energy to really do anything, all he does is talk to magic herself and try to warn others of what may come, but the Koken clan is blinded by the mission itself and ignores his warnings so often that he gives up and speaks in the guise of an insane man talking to the dead spirits of loved ones. Once he is recovered from the ruins of Uzushiogakure, he is taken back to Konoha where he spends his time in rehabilitation and under the care of the Hokage himself (due to the tales Uzumaki Kushina has plead on his behalf because the legend of the olden era of the world before had convinced the Sandaime to not see Harry as a danger to Konoha.**

**Anything else you yourself can change if you can. Just PM me the link to your story so I can read it.**

**-Silver**


End file.
